


Never Go to Bed Angry

by idontwanttheworld-iwantmalec (GoodFinderBadger)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodFinderBadger/pseuds/idontwanttheworld-iwantmalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus set a new rule in their house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Go to Bed Angry

Alec leaned against the door and heaved a deep sigh. The silence of the apartment echoed after the horrendous fight they had just gotten through having a few hours ago. Magnus had told him to leave, and Alec had for a short while. He took a walk around New York for a few hours before coming back home and finding the lights off and Magnus shut in their room. 

Their fight had been so incredibly stupid.

Alec was tired, and stressed, and he tended to snap when he reached this point. Magus hadn’t done anything he hadn’t done a million times before. He had only been reminding Alec not to put his shirts in the dryer because they shrink. Alec had forgotten half a dozen times about this rule because his clothes hardly even required folding let alone any other specific instructions. Alec had snapped how he bloody knew that already and did Magnus think he was a child? Magnus had looked baffled for a minute before snapping back at him that if he was going to act like a child then he’d be treated like one. 

“Magnus,” Alec put a hand to the door as he softly said his boyfriend’s name. “I’m an idiot, and completely immature most of the time. I’m sorry I got defensive over nothing.” Alec tried the knob and was incredibly relieved it wasn’t locked. He crept inside the room quietly and saw a Magnus sized lump in the bed that was completely still. Alec stripped his clothes off and crawled into his side of the bed, disregarding any other bedtime routine.

“Are you going to ever talk to me again?” Alec asked with a hint of a smile as he ran a hand down Magnus’s back.

“Did you shrink my favorite blue top?” Magnus asked in return without looking at him.

“Not this time, your clothes are perfect.” Alec was encouraged by the fact that the venom had left Magnus’s voice by now and he was accepted back.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Magnus rolled into his chest and sighed. “I wasn’t about to go to bed mad at you.”

“My mom always made that a rule,” Alec mused as he let a hand tangle in Magnus’s hair gently. “We were never allowed to go to bed mad. Though I think she broke that rule when it came to Robert. Then again, look how that turned out for them?”

“You know we’re not going to end up like that, don’t you?” Magnus asked him quietly. “I don’t care how petulant or childish you act. No matter how many times you snap at me I’m not going to leave. We’re stronger than that.” Magnus kissed the skin over his heart before looking up at him. Alec felt his breath stolen from him at the earnest look in his favorite pair of eyes. Many called them mystical, or even captivating, but Alec knew that his fascination with them had nothing to do with the warlock’s magic. 

“It’s been a lot.” Alec admitted as he bit his lip. “The divorce is hard. Isabelle is taking it hard. The hunts are more frequent and nobody is at the top of their game right now. My dad’s been around to sign papers and deal with everything. He always talk to me like I’m beneath him and that I can’t do anything right. I took it out on you when I shouldn’t have.”

“You were forgiven hours ago,” Magnus assured him as he pulled the blankets up and around them. “Go to sleep, sweet pea. Remember that I love you.”

“Couldn’t forget that one,” Alec mumbled as he wrapped Magnus in his arms and went to sleep.


End file.
